Weird Happenings
by DarkPurplestarGeek
Summary: Stupid Klarion. Now, the Team and Batman doesn't recognize Robin. Who couldn't blame them though? His appearance did change.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has no connection to my first story. I just really wanted to publish this story so badly because I'm a sucker for time/AU travels and body switching. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SHOW, OR COMICS.**

* * *

Robin was clearly having a bad day. The Team had a mission which was take down Klarion the Witch Boy, and the next thing he knew, he was hit by a spell.

He didn't know what it was, but he didn't tell Batman.

There was no side effects and no symptoms of the spell taking effect so he assumed that it was nothing.

Wrong move.

The Team was reporting to Batman about the mission when it happened. Robin felt like his body was burning, his bones were melting, and so. much. pain. At first, he tried to stop himself from screaming because he didn't want to disturb Batman commenting on the Team, but he was in so much pain and decided that he can't handle it anymore.

He screamed. He fell and lay at the floor, screaming and tears were forming at his eyes. Batman was quickly by his side. "Robin! What's going on?!"

From Robin's view, he could see M'gann crying and asking him what was wrong... the rest of the Team were doing that too.

Was he going to die? What about Bruce? Alfred? Barbara? The Team?

"It hurts so much Bruce." Robin whispered. "It... hurts..."

Robin let the darkness take over, hearing Bruce telling him to stay awake and the Team shouting and sobbing.

"I'm... sorry..." He whispered.

Stupid Klarion.

* * *

Robin opened his and noticed that he was still at the Cave. He sat down and saw the Team and Batman in defensive stances. M'gann had tears on her cheeks, Conner looked furious, Kaldur was giving him a... glare? Artemis had tears on her cheeks too but was angry at him for some reason, Wally was glaring at him, and Batman, he was giving him a look of so much hatred.

Whoa... what was going on?

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ROBIN?" Batman growled.

Robin gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean? I _am_ Robin."

Something was wrong with his voice.

"You can't fool us," Wally said, "Besides, you're too old to be Robin."

Old? What the what was going on?

Robin stood up as the Team flinched and followed Batman.

Whoa, did he grew taller?

"WHO ARE YOU? TELL US NOW!" Batman demanded.

Robin was too confused to answer the question. Since when was he at the same height as Bruce?

* * *

 **I felt like I should end it there.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you review and liked this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW, COMICS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**.

* * *

Richard felt weird.

First of all, Damian was looking taller and second, why was he SMALL?!

"-Tt- What happened to you Grayson?" Damian was scowling. (Since when did he ever stop doing that?)

"I dunno, but I do feel small. Maybe I shrunk?" Sheesh, his voice was squeaky and high-pitched. It was like puberty all over again. Richard shuddered at that thought.

Damian walked over to the Batcomputer and sat at the Bat-chair. He began typing.

"-Tt- It's not that. You didn't shrink, you are wearing your old Robin suit." Damian said. "So, deaging is only one of the possibilities."

Richard blinked. Damian was surely his father's son. He can't help but smile. "So what's the meaning of this Lil' D?"

"It means that you are an idiot as usual Grayson."

Richard didn't want to ruin the moment. Damian was pouting and it was ADORABLE. He wished he had his camera.

It was really surprising that they were calm at a time like this. A while ago, they were done patrolling Gotham and decided to head back to the Batcave. Then, Richard felt light enveloped him, the next thing he knew, he was small.

A normal person would've been panicking right now, but Richard was used to these kinds of events, he wouldn't even be surprised if he time-travelled butt-naked.

But seriously, he didn't want that to happen.

"Maybe we should contact-

"I refuse to seek the help of that imbecile Drake. I assure you that I am capable of handling the situation on my own, Grayson." Aww, he wanted to prove to Richard that he was good enough. How cute!

If Bruce was here, he would've...no. Not now.

"Okay, so what do you propose I do Lil' D?"

"I shall perform tests on you Grayson." Damian said as he turned to the Batcomputer and began typing.

Richard gulped. He _hated_ tests, especially the medical kind.

"But for the moment, I would advise you to get a change, Pennyworth may aid you."

Richard sighed and decided to head upstairs. Like a good butler, Alfred was there.

"And I shall. Master Richard, come with me."

* * *

"Sheesh Alfie, you still have my old clothes?" Richard asked as he put on his old Batman shirt.

Alfred nodded. "Of course Master Richard. I wouldnt be a good butler if I don't know where my masters' belongings are."

"You're not a good butler Alfie," Richard shook his head as the butler raised an eyebrow. "You're the best grandpa/butler."

Alfred smiled.

* * *

Richard was bored.

He asked Damian if he could help with the case, but he was shunned off by the boy, telling him that as Robin, he has to be a good detective too and solve cases. The boy was willing to prove himself to Richard ever since he became Robin.

Richard looked at himself at the mirror. He saw those eyes that shone brightly just like he remembered it and he was short but muscular. It was like staring at a younger version of him (Literally). He missed those days when everything between him and Bruce were okay. Too bad now's different.

"Grayson," Damian called. "Pennyworth told me that you're in here. I need to take a blood sample from you."

Richard gulped. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter and review what you thought about it. It would be nice to know you're theories about what happened. So yeah, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, SHOW OR COMICS.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you're Robin, but from the future?" Wally asked for the hundredth time, scanning Dick from head to toe.

Dick groaned. Most of his friends were still confused. Luckily, M'gann decided that she would be the one to explain and did so.

Dick felt uncomfortable when his friends under everyone's gazes.

After Bruce checked up on him and actually believed him, the man performed tests on him. Bruce figured out that the body he was inhabiting belongs to an older version of himself, and Dick, who fought criminals and lunatics in a daily basis, accepted it.

"Cool! So does that mean we can watch R-rated movies?" Wally asked him after he understood everything M'gann had just said.

That idea was brilliant! For once, Wally was being smart. Robin grinned.

"I didn't know why that idea didn't cross my mind but let's do it!"

The two made a run for it. The rest of the Team looked at each other helplessly, while Artemis ran after them, telling them to be mature and act their age.

* * *

That evening, Dick went back to the mountain with Wally. They carried with them a bunch of souvenirs from all the R-rated movies they watched. They were of course, in civilian clothing. As usual, Dick had his sunglasses.

"Dude, this is so weird. Being with an old guy is weird." Wally told him.

Robin snorted. "Dude, I'm not an old guy, I'm like, nineteen or twenty-one."

 _Recognized Robin B01_

 _Recognized Kid Flash B03_

"How did it go?" Miss Martian asked as she removed her newly-baked cookies from the oven.

"Hey Miss M, where are the others?" Wally asked as he tossed his stuff at the couch and grabbed one of the cookies.

Robin felt a little dizzy, he must be feeling tired, so he sat down.

"Artemis went home, Aqualad went back to Atlantis saying Aquaman needed him, and I told Conner to go back to his room and get some rest because he looked tired."

Robin's vision was now darkening. Wally must've noticed because the speedster asked him if he was okay. "Dude you okay? You look pale."

"Call Batman." Robin managed to say before he loss consciousness.

* * *

"Grayson, Grayson, wake up." He heard an unfamiliar voice told him.

He opened his eyes and realized that he was in the Batcave. He immediately sat down and stared at the kid who looked a little younger than him.

The kid was wearing a red hoodie and jeans, and he was in the Batcave.

"Grayson, are you feeling well?" The kid asked with concern.

Dick felt his body and realized he was back in his own.

"Sorry kid, but who are you?" he asked. He felt the boy's eyes widened.

The kid turned his back at Robin and began mumbling to himself. Dick overheard a few words like "body-switched" and "time travel."

The kid turned quickly and asked him, "Were you in an adult's body before waking up here?"

Dick nodded. "Umm, how do you know me?"

"What do you mean?"

"A while ago, you were calling me 'Grayson.' Plus, you're a civilian kid and you're in the Batcave. Mind explaining me why?"

The kid thought for a moment and shrugged. "My name is Damian. I am here because Grayson is my brother and I am the one solving this case."

Dick's eyes widened. Grayson's brother?

"So this is an alternate universe then?" He asked Damian. "I only recall being an only child of John and Mary Grayson."

"-Tt- I meant to say as adoptive siblings of course."

"Oh."

There was short awkward moment between them until Damian asked, "Would you like to help me with the case to be useful?"

Dick nodded. He wanted to solve this problem.

* * *

 **I hoped that you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW, THE COMICS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

"Robin! Robin! Are you okay?"

Okay, that voice was a little bit familiar to Richard. His eyes fluttered open and he saw that he was in the med bay.

He groaned and began to sit up, but someone held him back. He looked at that person and saw Kid Flash.

"Dude, you gotta rest. You lost consciousness for like, a while ago." Kid Flash said, his eyes filled with worry. "I contacted Batman, he says he's still in an off world mission, but he'll be back in a few days."

Okay, first of all, the last time Richard saw a Kid Flash was during his time as Robin, which means...

"Wally. You're Wally West." Richard blurted out. The last time he saw Wally, he was wearing the Flash costume and is definitely not that small.

Before the speedster was able to say anything, a green woman rushed into the room and gave Nightwing a hug. "Are you feeling alright now, Robin?" She asked, while checking him from head to toe.

Okay, he was definitely not in the Batcave anymore. He pushed the girl away, gently.

"Umm, sorry, but I don't know you." He said, aware of the shocked reactions around him.

"My name is Nightwing. I'm from an alternate universe... I think." He told them, sounding unsure.

The green woman, who Richard assumed was a martian, shared a look with Kid Flash.

The girl took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Nightwing! My name's Miss Martian, I'm from Mars." She said.

Wait, isn't J'onn the last Martian? Oh well, better not think about it. Stuff like dimension travels give Nightwing headaches.

"I think you know me already, considering that you just called me by my real name a while ago." Wally said, giving Nightwing a small smile.

Nightwing smiled back.

 _Recognized Black Canary 13_

"Is he okay?!" Black Canary asked as she stopped at the entrance of the med bay, panting.

"BC! He's fine! Aren't ya Robin?" Wally asked, turning to Nightwing and waiting for a response.

Nightwing smiled sheepishly. "I don't go by Robin anymore but yeah, I'm fine."

Black Canary decided to make Kid Flash and Miss Martian leave the room for a while. She sat at the edge of Richard's bed, looking at him.

"Are you feeling alright Dick?" She asked, looking at him with worry.

The acrobat ran a hand through his hair. "Dinah, there's something you need to know, I'm not your Robin."

"Well it's obvious isn't it?"

Dick nodded. "About this whole thing, my brother had a theory that it might be either time travel or alternate universe travel. I guess, it might be the latter."

He was feeling awkward.

"Understood. I'll tell Batman later." Dinah said.

She stood up to leave but then asked him, "What do you go by now?"

"Nightwing," Richard answered. "I go by that now."

* * *

"So where is Robin?" He heard a voice (Kon-El probably?) ask as he entered the lounge.

After an hour of feeling bored and lonely in the med bay, Richard decided he had enough. You can probably say that he's allergic to hospitals and their beds.

"Dunno, he's probably somewhere around the multiverse right now." He heard Wally answer, he could only guess that the speedster was eating at the moment.

At first, he didn't let them notice his presence. He wanted to see who are the members of this team. He saw Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, a guy that's probably Atlantian, a girl version of Green Arrow, and a wolf.

"Multiverse?" The blonde asked, looking confused.

Wally nodded. "It's like a bunch of universes and alternate earths, even I am confused about that. Uncle Barry says that the speed force is connected to it, I dunno."

Nightwing decided to make his grand entrance.

"It is believed that there is a speed force wall that surrounds the different earths in the multiverse." He said, making everyone jump.

"DUDE!"

He just shrugged. "i'm not sure though. I don't get this multiverse stuff." He sat at the couch beside Kid Flash.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Aqualad, but I am also known as Kaldur." The Atlantian said.

So Garth didn't become Aqualad then? Huh.

"Superboy." The clone said, not even bothering to spare him a glance.

"I'm Artemis." The archer said, giving him a wide grin.

"My real name's M'gann." The martian said with a smile.

"Well, nice to meet all of you, I'm Nightwing." He told them.

Silence followed.

"Awkward..." He heard Kid Flash whisper to Miss M.

"So I heard that you're from a different universe." Artemis started. "Mind telling us what we're like?"

Nightwing thought for a moment. "Well, I know a different Aqualad back in my world, but he's name is Garth. I know Wally, but he's older than me right now and is the Flash. I have also seen Superboy a few times because he's friends with my brother, and he has a name." He said. "But I've never heard of Artemis and Miss Martian before."

"Great, so the ladies don't exist.'

"Whoa, I'm Flash?!"

"Garth is Aqualad?"

"I have a name..."

"MY COOKIES!" The martian floated towards the kitchen. The smell of burned cookies in the air.

* * *

 **WELL! I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : **I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW, THE COMICS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Damian gave Dick a tour of the Batcave. They were already with the different Batmobiles and the Batcomputer. The place was really into another level of technology. There was a flying Batmobile (which Dick thought was cool and decided to have a joyride on it later on), and a really cool looking Bat armor that Damian told him will be used to defeat a guy named Darkseid.

"So where's the big bad Bat?" Robin asked as he explored the futuristic version of the Batcave. He went to the upper part of the cave where different variations of the Batsuits; different styles of the Robin suits; a costume that was quite similar to the Robin suit, but instead, it had a cowl; a biker's jacket with a red helmet; and lastly, what Robin dubbed the "Disco suit" were placed in a glass case.

Whoever wore the Disco suit was probably from the 70's or 80's. Dick shuddered, thinking what the person must be like, if the man had a personality from that time.

Damian followed him. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "He is on a mission. He had informed us that he would not be back until a week later." He answered.

Honestly, Dick wanted to ask Damian why he spoke in such a formal manner. It was like the boy thought he needed to be more mature for his age.

He continued to explore the cave a little more as Damian continued explaining the stuff to him.

Suddenly, the elevator dinged, and out came Alfred the Butler, dressed in his usual butler garment.

"Please consider your health and head upstairs to have your dinner." The man said.

Robin smiled and jumped from where he was, hugging the man. "Alfred!" Dick exclaimed in joy. "You never aged!"

The man raised an eyebrow, as he turned towards the youngest person in the room. "Master Damian, I assume something happened?"

Damian nodded. He turned his gaze to Robin. "Pennyworth is correct. We must head upstairs and eat." He began to walk towards the elevator.

Dick felt a little pity for Damian. The kid must be really hungry.

The other two followed.

* * *

They headed towards the dinner table. Alfred left to prepare the meals while Damian sat at his usual seat. Dick didn't really know where he should position himself, so he just sat at his old seat back home.

As Alfred served the meals, Dick wondered why there were lots of foods being served. Damian scowled, remembering what was tonight's event.

Dick heard the front door open, which meant that it was really loud. Alfred had a look of disapproval on his face as he served the meals.

"Personally, I think guns are better than a piece of stick."

"They are really good when it comes to both offensive and defensive styles in battle."

"I still think guns are better. I mean, with a stick, you're just going to keep hitting the person until they have a bruise or a headache. With guns, you can just shoot them, then TA-DA! They're dead. No more trouble."

"That's the whole point of why I use a staff Jay."

"Whatever, guns save time and energy."

The voices were getting louder. Dick thought he saw Damian glaring at his plate.

The two entered the dining room. Revealing two boys about the same height. Although, one was wearing a leather jacket and the other was wearing a business suit.

Alfred seemed to appear behind them, surprising both men. "Master Tim, Master Jason, I suggest not closing the door in such a manner. It is quite rude."

The two mumbled an apology. They headed towards their seats. Damian was scowling at the boy wearing the business suit.

The room seemed to darken as the three glared at each other, ignoring Dick completely.

And he was seated beside the dude with the jacket.

"Drake," Damian started.

"Brat," The man replied.

"Todd," Damian said, looking at the dude wearing the jacket.

"Brat," The dude glared.

Robin rolled his eyes, whoever these guys were, they were really not getting along well. He was getting hungry, and his food was getting cold.

"Robin," He said, loud enough for everyone to here.

The two finally noticed him.

"Who's this little pipsqueak?" The guy beside him asked, examining his face.

Ohhh, he did not just call Dick "pipsqueak". Dick can handle being ignored but that was the last straw.

"Hey! I'm not a 'pipsqueak!'" Dick complained, giving the man a glare.

His height was very useful for acrobatics.

The man ignored him, looking at Damian instead. "One of your minions?" He asked.

The other one, was being awfully quiet, observing Dick and it was making Dick feel unnerved.

"He is not a _minion."_ Damian spat. "He is a guest."

The man, who Dick concluded was Jason, rolled his eyes. "Like I'd believe that." He scoffed. "I bet he was bewitched into thinking your his master."

"Dick." Tim said.

"Excuse me?" Both boys said unison. They both had disgusted looks on their faces.

"No, I meant him." He pointed at Dick.

"That's just plain rude Replacement." Jason said.

"No," Tim defended. "I mean that his name is Dick!"

 _"SHHHH! No fighting please!"_ Alfred called out from the kitchen.

Jason looked at Dick. "Is your name Dick?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Brat," Tim asked Damian. "Was Dick deaged?"

"No, and it's too long to explain." Damian said, focused on his salad. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will be eating my salad."

Both boys turned to Dick for explanation.

Dick sighed.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review! I am really thankful for you guys bearing with me. Sorry for not updating and thank you for your reviews! It really helped for this story's improvement and stuff.**

 **Again, please review and I hope that you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW THE COMICS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

The next day, Richard decided to dress in civilian clothing. Bruce provided him with clothes the night before, so it wasn't a problem for him. He wore a simple black shirt and sunglasses, realizing that the Team did not know his counterpart's identity. It was still dark that time, about three in the morning to be exact. Richard decided to go to the kitchen to have his breakfast and later on, explored the mountain for a bit.

He saw the gymnasium, the hangar, the showers, the library, and more.

By the time he returned to the lounge, he wasn't even exhausted.

He heard footsteps, so yeah, he guessed they were awake. "Good morning Nightwing!" Miss M greeted. She was followed by Superboy, who Richard assumed was not a morning person because he looked grumpier than usual.

He nodded."Good morning M'gann." He turned towards the clone. "Good morning Superboy."

The boy nodded.

Miss Martian headed to the kitchen, asking Nightwing and Superboy what they would like to have. Nightwing told her that he already ate while Superboy just told her that he'd eat anything she'll prepare.

 _Great,_ Richard thought. _I'm the third wheel._

 _Recognized Kid Flash B03_

"GOOD MORNING PEOPLEZZZZ!" The redhead said loudly, Nightwing saw Superboy flinch. He felt sorry for the clone, dealing with a creature like Wally was almost impossible.

The speedster entered the lounge. "Guess what? It's Saturday! Which means no school!" He cheered.

"Good for you." Richard mumbled. He was suddenly worried about his job back in his world, being a cop isn't an easy task after all.

"Hey Nightwing!" Wally called out as he sat beside said person. "Wanna go and give a certain archer quite a scare?"

"Define this word you call 'scare.'"

"One word. Roy."

Ohhhhhh, _that_ scare. Now things are about to get interesting. Nightwing smirked with Wally as they headed to the archer's place, leaving the one and a half aliens in the area, confused.

* * *

Poor Roy Harper was done with life. He was not having a good day at the moment. This morning, he just went on another solo mission, and the civilian he was helping was annoying, very annoying. Then, it was followed by a call from his ex-partner, Oliver, telling(begging) him to go home. Then, he never got enough sleep last night, which left him very sleepy today. Then, he remembered that it was Saturday.

He was about to enter his apartment when he recalled that it was _the_ Saturday. Roy suddenly become more guarded, because today, there will be blood (Not really). This was the self-declared "Troll Day" by Wally and Dick.

He slowly entered his apartment, waiting for something to happen. The coast was clear.

Good.

He entered and shut the door behind him, and that was when he realized that there was a spotlight at the center of the dark room. An armchair was there, a man sitting on it.

"Good morning Mr. Harper, it is nice to finally meet you." The man said.

Roy could see that the man was wearing a charismatic smile. Although, he couldn't see the rest of his face because he was bowing.

"Who are you?" Roy asked, trying to see more of the man's features.

"I am Nobody," The man answered. "I was the one who did it when Anybody could have done it but didn't do it and when Everybody thought Someone would do it."

 _This is so lame._ Roy thought.

The man continued. "Nobody knows about Roy Harper's precious little secret."

This is really making Roy's head ache.

"Nobody knows that Roy Harper was with a certain... smiling kitten..."

Roy gulped. "How did you know about that?"

"Nobody knows a lot of things Mr. Harper." The guy replied.

"Like?" Roy asked. He moved closer and held his bow.

"Like how Nobody knows that Roy Harper was in a certain relationship with Cheshire..."

"WHAT?!"

There, from behind the chair, was Wally.

The man looked up and gave Wally a sheepish smile. "Dude, I thought you knew?"

"No I didn't!"

"Well I thought bla bla bla-"

Roy was too stunned to say anything.

"WITH THAT CAT LADY ROY? REALLY?"

"You know that sounds awfully like Catwoman."

"DUDE WE ARE NOT YET FINISHED."

When Roy realized that Wally was there, he realized that it was all part of... Troll Day.

"WALLY!" Roy exclaimed. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

The speedster gave him a look. "WELL IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S MY FAULT FOR LEARNING THAT YOU WERE WITH AN ASSASSIN!" He pointed at the man. "BLAME DICK!"

Roy was ready to sign his last will, he was gonna die because of a lot of stress.

Wait, Dick?

"Dick?" Roy asked the man.

The man looked up and Roy was met with the familiar blue eyes. "Hey Roy."

"B-b-but how?"

"Long story short his from another world." Wally added, loving the look on Roy's face.

Roy was certain that he fainted right on the spot. Oh well, at least he'll have some rest.

* * *

"So you're saying that Damian is like a tsundere?" Robin asked as he walked with Tim Drake the next day.

Tim stopped walking. "What's a tsundere?" He asked as he looked at Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the first time I learned the word, it's a Japanese term for a person who's cold at first, but when you get to know the person really well, they'll show you who they truly are." Robin explained, seeing that Tim was really curious.

"In a way," Tim answered his question. "The brat's like that. Just add a sword or a katana and the possessive trait."

"So he's also a yandere at the same time?"

Tim shrugged.

"So can you describe what I'm like?" Dick asked, changing the subject. "I mean, future me of course."

Tim looked thoughtful before he replied, "You're a great acrobat, a good role model, a good brother, _and_ an amazing leader."

Dick gulped. Leader?

Tim stopped walking. Dick followed his actions. "Why'd you stop?" He asked, puzzled by the future Robin's actions.

"Where are we even going?" Tim asked him.

"I don't know, I was just tagging along." Dick answered truthfully.

Tim sighed. "Can you describe to me what the Teen Titans are like in your time?"

Dick gave him a strange look. "What Teen Titans?"

"You know, the team your leading."

"I'm not leading any team and I don't know what this 'Teen Titans' is."

Tim's eyes widened. "I have to tell the brat about this."

* * *

 **Please review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Some lines for next chapter:**

"Uhh, who are you?"

"I'm Nightwing."

That was the moment Richard realized he was talking to one of his ex-girlfriends.

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, THE SHOW, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

The following day, the Team and Nightwing were at the lounge. They were really bored, and it was really hot outside, so they just decided to gather there and sit down. Superboy was watching static, Artemis was using her phone, M'gann was sitting beside the archer, learning a lot about phones from her, Kaldur was reading a book, while Wally was holding a banana. Nightwing, meanwhile, wanted to move and do something, but he didn't want to be a burden for the Team, who needed to watch him all the time, so he was just sitting there.

"So why are you guys not training?" Richard asked the teenagers.

"Well, it's because Black Canary gave us the day off." Wally explained as he peeled the banana and started biting it.

"Argh!" They looked at Artemis, who was threatening to throw her phone in frustration.

"What's wrong Artemis?" M'gann asked, not understanding her sudden rage.

"It's because this author that I'm following is not yet updating her story!" Artemis said in frustration. "It's been two weeks M'gann. Two weeks! I can't take it anymore!"

"You can read Arrowhead?" Wally asked, trying to look shocked.

Apparently that triggered Artemis into chasing the speedster, carrying her bow and arrow and leaving her phone at the table.

M'gann still looked confused. "I don't understand. Why would she feel that way about a story?"

Richard decided to explain things for her, and so he did. He told her about how fans of shows, characters, and etc. write their own stories regarding that, and how other fans would read them. He also explained definitions like fandoms and fangirls.

That's what he gets for letting Steph hang around at the manor, learning a bunch of these things.

"Oh," M'gann realized. "So it's like me with "Hello Megan!"She exclaimed. "Writing that sounds fun!" She said happily.

Richard was overcome with a sense of nostalgia. M'gann reminded him of Starfire.

What would have happened if they actually got married? Would they have a daughter he would name Mari?

Richard removed those thoughts from his head. He had to focus first.

 _Recognized Zatanna B08_

M'gann beamed. "Zatanna!" She called out happily as the magician approached them.

"Hey guys!" Zatanna greeted, not yet noticing Nightwing. "Uhh, where's Artemis and Wally?"

 _"Come back here Baywatch!"_

 _"You can't catch me Arty-Farty!"_

Richard decided to trip the speedster, and so, he did.

Wally fell face first on the floor."

Artemis stopped and laughed at Wally. She noticed Zatanna.

"Hey girl!" She said, raising her hand to give Zatanna a high- five. "How was the trip?"

"It was great. I learned a lot from experience." She admitted. "Although, I don't think I would be on Dad's level."

"Cheer up girl!" Artemis gave her a pat on the back. "You did great."

"Thanks." She said, then she noticed (Finally!) Nightwing. "Uhh, I didn't realize we have a guest."

She approached Dick. "Uhh, hi! I'm Zatanna, a member of this Team." She held out her hand.

Richard took it. "A pleasure to meet you." He said with a charismatic smile.

He could've sworn he saw Zatanna was blushing.

"Uhh, who are you?"

"I'm Nightwing."

That was the moment Richard realized that he was talking to one of his ex-girlfriends.

They stare at each other for a long time. Nightwing was thinking that they must have been so tiny back then while Zatanna was probably thinking about him.

"Zatanna," Wally interrupted. "There's something we have to tell you."

* * *

"DAMIAN!"

"What is it Drake?"

Tim panted, he practically ran all the way from the manor to the Batcave. "Dick's... in... another earth."

"Thank you Drake for confirming my suspicions."

Now, Tim looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"At first, I thought that Grayson was in the past, but there was something wrong." Damian explained. "His Robin outfit's design is different."

"Good point."

"Um, what's the progress Damian?" Robin asked as he followed Tim.

"It's because of magic that you are here." Damian said. "So you have to go back to your Earth through magic."

"We can contact Zatanna." Tim suggested.

"There's a Zatanna in your world?" Dick can't help but ask.

"Yes." Damian answered. "She is a member of the Justice League. I suppose we can contact her."

* * *

By the end of the explanation, Zatanna was blushing madly.

"Robin... hot... grew...up?" She mumbled.

Artemis comforted her. "I know girl, I know."

Artemis took her to her room, saying that they'll be back later.

"Seen...have...you...his...back?"

They heard as the two left.

"Well that was entertaining." Wally said, deciding to break the tension.

"No kidding." Superboy added, he watched as M'gann followed the two other girls, forgetting about the television.

"Are you feeling comfortable, my friend?" Kaldur asked Nightwing, who still haven't moved from his seat after he sat down during the explanation.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just need to sit down here and process the whole thing."

Aqualad nodded in understanding.

* * *

 **Yeah... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's another chapter for you guys. My mind has been haunted for a while now with memes like "Y U NO UPDATE?!" and stuff.**

 **Yeah, I'm weird.**

 **On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW, THE COMICS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"So what's your name?" Robin asked the man who was obviously reading a book at the sofa.

The guy looked at him. "Well kid, the name's Jason. I'm the savage one around here."

Robin gave him a curious look. "I thought Alfred was the savage one?"

Jason shrugged. "Well the man's a master at roasting everybody _and_ being savage. I can't argue with that." He told him.

Robin sat at the sofa beside Jason. "So Jason, what ya doin'?"

Jason sighed. "Well, I'm not building anything that disappears later because of the 'mysterious force.'" He answered. "I'm reading." He pointed at the book he was holding. It was a hardbound book, and there was no title written at either the cover or the spine.

Jason went back to his reading.

Robin's brain was still processing the idea of this guy, who called him a pipsqueak, was reading an actual book.

"Perhaps you would like to turn to page 394?" Robin asked Jason innocently.

Jason sighed, again. He probably wanted to ignore but sadly, he cannot resist the "Robin Trolling."

"Well I'm not studying about werewolves right now." Jason answered, eyes still on the book.

Dick continued asking him. "So 'Jason' huh? Did you perhaps eat a stapler when you were little?"

"As you can see," Jasons eyes were still on the book. "I am not one of the seven, and I am not shipped with a brick." He said in a serious tone. "And could you _please_ not remind me about that. I'm still traumatized about the last time when Tim's girlfriend went to my apartment and throwed a tantrum ranting stuff like 'Why Jason? Why did you let them fall?' and 'That was my OTP, man.' Well guess what? I'm not your saving Grace! I'm a Todd!" Jason screamed at no one in particular.

Dick cackled. Oh he was enjoying this. "Dude you gotta chill." He said. "I was just having some fun."

Jason huffed. "Go have 'fun' with someone else. Those references are killing me." Then he went back to his reading like he never talked with Robin in the first place.

Before Dick can say something to the guy, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it Alfred!" Robin announced, rushing towards the door.

He opened the door and saw a kid about the same height as him standing there.

The kid had dark hair, eyes that reminded Robin of Clark, and was wearing a jacket.

Luckily, Robin was wearing his hoodie and not his suit.

"Uh, hey!" The kid waved. "I'm Jon. I'm a friend of Damian's. We had a scheduled activity today."

Scheduled activity? Is Wayne manor a business center now?

Robin was trained by a paranoid guy that dresses like a bat. So normally, he would be suspicious of this boy. But his instincts told him to trust this kid.

He let the kid in. "I'm Rob." He answered, because if this guy knows Damian, he probably knows his other self too.

"Cool." The kid said as they walked towards the living room. "Is that short for Robert or something?"

Robin nodded. Jon noticed Jason, who Robin remembered was at the sofa. "Hey Mr. Todd! It's nice to see you again!"

Jason barely gave him a glance. "Hey."

Jon sat at the armchair. Alfred came in, offering drinks and cookies to the guest. Jon gladly accepted.

"So Rob, have you seen Damian?" Jon asked, looking at him.

Jason answered instead. "He's at the Batcave, doing the usual detective stuff."

Oh, so Jon knows about the family business.

"I'll call him." Robin offered.

But as he tried to stand up, his vision darkened, and he fainted. The last thing he saw was Jason rushing towards him in panic and Jon calling out for help.

* * *

"Um, Nightwing, are you gonna eat your pizza dude?" Wally asked, noticing how Nightwing had barely touched his food.

"Yeah." Nightwing reached for the pizza. He took a small bite from it.

Wally sat beside him. "Hey man, what's the problem?"

Richard sighed. "Nothing man, I'm just not feeling great right now."

Wally fussed over him. Asking questions like if he was sick or injured.

Richard laughed. "Are you my mother now Walls?" He asked the speedster.

Wally stopped and huffed. "I'm just concerned about my adult best friend, is there a problem with that?"

"None dude." Nightwing said. "I just have a problem that you're too young to understand."

"Fine." Wally said. "Anyway, where is everybody?"

Nightwing face-palmed. "You guys got training today."

Wally cursed. "I gotta head there or BC's gonna kill me. See ya later!" He said as he left.

"Geez dude," Richard said. "I need to get soap for your mouth."

He finished his pizza.

As he stood up from the couch, he was about to go to the kitchen when he felt his vision darkening, and fainted.

* * *

When Robin went back to the land of the living, he expected himself to be awake at the med-bay or his room at Mount Justice. Sadly, he was at a room at the manor, which probably belonged to his other self.

Robin groaned as he tried to sit up. "Whoa," Jason pushed him back down. "You still need to rest Dickiebird."

"What?" Was the only thing he could say.

"Robin fainted." Jason explained. "And then this bright light engulfed him and suddenly you were lying down there where he used to be."

Dick observed his hands. Oh, it happened again.

"Jason," He said, looking at the guy. "I know this sounds weird, but I'm still Robin."

* * *

 **By far my favorite chapter XD**

 **Here you go guys! Another chapter! I hope you liked and enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
